1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-functional ornamental lighting equipment, and more particularly to an ornamental lighting equipment which includes a function controller installed in a connecting junction so as to provide the ornamental lighting load with a function to perform a variety of light changing states.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ornamental lighting equipment which creates a joyful atmosphere is usually composed of strings of incandescent lamps or LEDs as a light source with its one end connected to a power source and resting the assembly on a supporting frame such as a Christmas tree, or a picturesquely styled stand.
In order to enhance the light variation, a function controller is provided between the power source and the lighting equipment to control the flashing fashion of the lighting equipment. In the prior arts, there were many analogous ornamental lighting equipment disclosed or put into practice such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,757 “Apparatus and Method for Providing Synchronized Lights”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,605 “Synchronous Multiple Serial Lamp Sets”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,964 “Ornamental Lighting Device with a flexibly Separable Light Emitting Tube Capable of Portraying User's Designed Signs in a Flickering Manner”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,901 “Flashing Light String Assembly with a Pair of Sub-light Strings per Plug”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,964 “Joy Light Structure” etc.
All the aforesaid cited cases provided their individual features in the interconnection scheme of the ornamental lamps, but there is a significant shortcoming of disorganization in the fastening and assembling manners especially when the number of the electric conductors and lumped lamps is increased.
In view of such a defect inherent to the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The inventor has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and improving this defect and come up with a novel multi-functional ornamental lighting equipment as provided in this invention whose structure is sure to eliminate the defect mentioned above.